


Your Voice

by OneLetteredWonder



Series: Infatuation [3]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p2p - Freeform, 2P, Fluff and Humor, Infatuation Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus loves everything about Gilbert, and most of all, he loves the way Gilbert's voice sounds. After a mix up with their briefcases, Klaus's biggest guilty pleasure is revealed to the one person he doesn't want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This version of 2p Prussia is based off [asksilentknight's](http://asksilentknight.tumblr.com/) design.

Klaus rests his chin on his hand, a very smug expression on his face. His eyes locked on his counterpart. Gilbert is pacing on top of a table in the front of the room leading the meeting to get it started. He jumped up there to stop the Englands and Frances from fighting over their sons the Canadas, yelling for all to hear that the meeting is starting and to _shut up_. Klaus took out his headphones when he ran up there, excited to hear the tone of his voice.

He giggles a little when Gilbert finishes reading a paper and just tosses it over his shoulder to the ground. Gilbert commands attention and Klaus loves it. Naturally, Gilbert's silver hair and red eyes are attention grabbing, but being older than most of the nations here and having a lot of experience, he demands respect. Not because of his yelling for attention, but because of who he is. Klaus noticed the way the other nations sat up when Gilbert started speaking. He may not be his own nation anymore, but there is no way anyone can deny Gilbert knows what he is talking about. Plus, he's loud. Klaus loves that too.

He sighs dramatically as his counterpart continues speaking. When they first started having these meetings, Klaus didn't even know if he could go. These meeting are for nations of both worlds, and Klaus doesn't have a nation to his name anymore. Lutz, his little brother, the representation for Germany, told him to 'get your shit together' though when the first meeting came around. Lutz had been gracious enough to claim Klaus as East Germany when his kingdom fell and it made Klaus ridiculously happy that his brother wanted him at the meeting. He pays attention more than his brother, so he suspects Lutz just took him along to have him take notes so he doesn't have to, but he doesn't mind. He's just happy to be included.

The meetings aren't fun really. It's five days of griping and complaining and yelling nations. They happen three times a year, and all the nations from both worlds come to the other America to fight with each other. Well most of the nations fight. Klaus directs his eyes to Luciano and Feliciano, the representations for North Italy, holding hands underneath the table they share. Klaus had been ecstatic when they got together. Luciano needs some happiness in his life to outweigh his anger. He then moves his attention to Matt and Matthew, the representations of Canada. He and Matt have been friends for some time, he even trained the kid long ago. The two are cuddling taking notes together.

Klaus remembers their breakfast together during the last week of meetings. He and Gilbert had invited Matt and Matthew out for food. When Gilbert had mentioned a very awkward date he had with Matthew at that diner, Matt had frozen up. Klaus noticed right away. He typed out a message to himself, pretending that Ludwig, Gilbert's little brother and the other representation for Germany, needed them. He forced Gilbert to read it to get them out there. He explained on their way back to the hotel his plan. Gilbert enjoyed the idea of leaving those two alone for a 'date'. The meeting after that had been obviously awkward, but it worked out somehow, so Klaus felt accomplished.

Gilbert jumps off the table after speaking and struts his back to their joint desk, a wild smirk on his face. Klaus rolls his eyes as Gilbert winks at him. Gilbert lets out a soft snicker as he takes out his notebook. He admires Gilbert. He's strong and smart, a lot more than he lets on. He's got a plethora of friends and plenty of people who look up to him. Plus, he and Ludwig actually get along. His smirk makes it seem like he knows more, which he probably does. His true smile though is just as enticing. Klaus loves everything about him. Most of all, he loves the way Gilbert _sounds_.

It had been so weird for everyone from his world to _hear_ Gilbert. It had been so weird for Klaus to hear what he could have sounded like, but it felt wonderful to know that this is what his voice could have been. Gilbert's voice is a little raspy. Klaus finds it soothing to listen too, and horribly terrifying when his counterpart wants to sound threatening. He likes that too though, the way it sends shivers down his spine. Gilbert is loud and not shy to make random noises or show his emotions through his words. He talks a lot. Klaus likes that, Gilbert can talk enough for the both of them. Gilbert decided he would when they first met.

As the gateway opened, Klaus fought beside Lutz. He protected Roland with Santiago, the two of them working together after such a long time of fighting. The battle hadn't been bloody for them. It ended almost as soon as it started. The other England explained he accidentally opened a gateway between their worlds, the initial breaching causing an explosion that had originally set off the idea their world was under attack. That's when they found out there are two of all of them. Luciano, being the one in charge, suggested finding their counterparts. Klaus had been one of the first to find his. Although, it may really have been Gilbert who found him.

"Hey! Where is the awesome other Prussia?!" Klaus's attention immediately went to a short haired silver headed nation who had climbed up onto a nearby table. A wide smile broke across his face as he realized that the nation referred to himself as _Prussia_. A smile that grew when it occurred to him, the nation could _talk_. Klaus couldn't tell if the man looked more excited, because there are two of him, or irritated, because there are two of him. Klaus worked his way through the crowd and yanked on his sleeve. The nation's head snapped down to him, his red eyes catching Klaus's attention. He didn't expect to see red eyes in this world.

He jumped down off the table and stared at Klaus. Then the nation stepped forward suddenly and stood nose to nose with him, catching Klaus off guard, his eyes going wide. The nation stood at least a few inches taller than him. Then a surprised smile made its way onto his face and a rambunctious laugh spurting from his lips. Klaus stared wide eyed. He sounded amazing. The nation reached his hands up and stretched out Klaus's cheeks.

"Dude your hair is looonnnngggg~" He mused, moving to tug at the strands. Klaus swatted him away, a smile creeping onto his face. The nation introduced himself as Gilbert, the most awesome country of Prussia.

"What's your name awesome other me?" The question made Klaus snicker. He enjoyed the company of his counterpart already. He signed out his name, making Gilbert's face twist up into utter confusion.

"Sign language?" Gilbert asked softly, as if he couldn't believe it. Klaus made a sheepish face. He didn't think if his counterpart could understand him. It would make communication ridiculously difficult. He hoped Gilbert didn't think him too hard to talk to. He already really liked the way Gilbert sounds and wanted to hear more of him. A task that would have been hard to achieve if Gilbert didn't like him. That's when a blonde nation standing next to Al, who looked suspiciously like the rebellious American, started laughing.

"Haha! You talk so much your other self doesn't!" Gilbert gave the still laughing nation a disbelieving look, arguing with him. Klaus looked down to the ground kind of embarrassed at the accusation. Not being able to talk hadn't been his choice. Al rolled his eyes, smirking at the blonde nation next to him.

"It's not that he _doesn't_ talk porkchop. He can't. Klaus is mute." Klaus gave a hopeful glance to Gilbert. He didn't want his counterpart to dislike him because of something he couldn't help. Gilbert in turn just stared back at him in bewilderment. Then he looked up to the sky, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the words to say.

"You.. can't talk?" Klaus shook his head. Gilbert puffed up his face in puzzlement. He near expected the talking version of himself to be mad. Before Gilbert could say anything more, a small bird appeared from the distance and landed in his hair. The nation raised his eyes to the small puff of yellow. The bird chirped then flapped it's way over to rest in Klaus's hair. Then Gilbert laughed, a loud entertained sound that made Klaus breath a sigh of relief.

"You gotta help me re-learn sign language then, cause I am so rusty and that's not awesome." Klaus swears that's when he fell in love. Gilbert's smile worked like a virus, making Klaus smile back at him. Gilbert decided he would be Klaus's voice and say the things he wanted to. Klaus rolled his eyes at the promise, he didn't mind not talking. He had grown used to not speaking. Gilbert made good on that promise though. One of his shenanigans had Klaus in front of a mirror mouthing out words while Gilbert spoke aloud beside him. It felt weird to do. He kept to his own promise too and helped Gilbert re-learn sign language. The excitement in Gilbert's eyes when they started to work on his hand motions made Klaus really wish he could speak, just to tell Gilbert he loved him.

Klaus put one of his earbuds back into his ear. He can still pay attention to the meeting and listen to music despite what Roland, the Austria from his world, says. He always keeps his MP3 with him. He started listening to it during meetings when he realized that some of the topics do not concern him or his country. Also, some of the topics drag on and on and on and he needs something else to listen to. Gilbert has noticed his MP3 many times. Sometimes they listen to it together when someone talks. His counterpart has asked multiple times to borrow it, to listen to his music. Klaus always tells him _not yet_ or _not right now_. Gilbert always pouts.

The Americas are talking about the environment and it makes Klaus smirk. Al is leaning on the table in front, practically undressing Alfred with his eyes, and everyone else can see it, but Alfred. He starts to snicker as Al licks his lips. The kid can be so crass sometimes. Gilbert catches his motion and gives him a puzzled look, making Klaus snicker more. He signs out that _Al's behavior is suggestive_. Gilbert's head snaps to the front of the room, eyes wide in wonder. Then his counterpart smacks his head to the desk and starts to shake. Unlike Klaus, Gilbert has to worry about making noise. He starts to shake harder, hitting his fist to his leg. The scene causes Klaus to laugh harder. He commits the image of his counterpart trying hard not to make noise to memory. He really wants the laughter though.

Gilbert is still shaking when the meeting is close to an end. As soon as it's called, he throws his head back, laughter pouring out of him. Klaus doubles over. He watches Gilbert's face for his amused expressions. Gilbert is so expressive with his facial features and it makes it so much easier for Klaus to tell how he's feeling. Gilbert's laughter starts to die down and they pack up their things together. On their walk back to the hotel his counterpart is talking fast about the meeting and what he's been up to since their last time seeing each other, mostly the pranks he's pulled on Ludwig. Gilbert pauses to watch Klaus sign out his words. It's another thing Klaus really loves about him. He always makes sure to let Klaus 'talk'.

* * *

After dinner with Gilbert and their brothers, Klaus locks himself in his side of the room. He shares a room with Lutz, but they have separate bed areas, which they're both grateful for. The hotel they're in is in America, as that's where the biggest gateway opens. Al loves to brag about how amazing his counterpart is, though Klaus knows they're only there because the land is secluded from normal humans. The hotel is big and very nice compared to the ones in Klaus's world though. Gilbert and his brother are across the hall, and many times, the talkative nation has barged into his room for a late night talk. Tonight, Gilbert is 'going straight to bed' according to Ludwig, even though Gilbert protested against the idea of his little brother telling him what to do.

Klaus is laying face down on the bed with his headphones in his ears. He buries his face deeper into his pillow when he picks out the recording he took earlier that day. Gilbert's laugh plays in his ears, the one he let out after having to hold it back. He goes through his secret hidden recordings of his counterpart speaking and laughing and making noises. It's his guilty pleasure. Klaus loves everything about his counterpart. What he loves most is Gilbert's voice, especially his laugh.


	2. Meeting Day 2

It's a peaceful meeting the next day. There are less screaming fights and more productivity, for once. Gilbert whispers snide comment to him throughout people talking. He listens to his music in one ear and writes down notes every so often when a good point is made. Gilbert is exceeding in being annoying by tapping his pen to the table. Klaus is very much enjoying the angry glares sent his counterpart's way, glares that Gilbert is either ignoring or has no idea are actually happening. Probably ignoring. However, he figures it's time to stop Gilbert before Luciano throws a knife at him.

He moves over his MP3, switching the side the earbud is on. Gilbert's eyes flicker to the motion and smile breaks across his face. Klaus hands the other earbud to Gilbert who scooches his chair closer. He's practically bouncing in his seat. Klaus snickers and starts a song. They listen to together bobbing their heads to the beat. Klaus makes sure to not play any of his secret recordings. God only knows what Gilbert would do if he found out Klaus had his voice saved for him to hear.

* * *

Gilbert is so happy. He loves it when Klaus shares his music. When he found out Klaus listened to his MP3 during meetings he thought it the best thing his silent counterpart could do. He's been dying to get his hands on Klaus's MP3. His music taste is great and Gilbert really loves the selection. But Klaus always tells him _no_ when he asks to borrow it. It bugs him. Somehow Klaus can resist his awesome pouting face.

He smirks over at his counterpart. He reaches over a hand and twirls the end of Klaus's low pony tail around one of his fingers. Klaus's hair is longer than his. Gilbert likes to play with it. Klaus rolls his eyes, completely used to the action. He snickers. The fact that Klaus is just so accepting of him makes him happy. Gilbert likes to have people physically close to him, so having a counterpart that doesn't mind random hugs or touches is very awesome. He releases the strands and pulls out a small sandwich from his briefcase, hiding his bites behind the table. He rips off a pieces of the bread and lifts it up for his awesome Gilbird to eat.

When he first met his counterpart, he didn't really know how to handle him having blue eyes. Being mute has been a bit weird, but not as weird as the eyes. He quickly figured out when Gilbird accepted the presence of another Prussia that having a counterpart wouldn't be so bad. He can pull pranks with someone. He could finally figure out how he looked in that pair of jeans.

He looked good.

Gilbert lifts his arms over his head and stretches, a little whimper escaping him. Klaus snorts. He really likes making Klaus laugh. He knows how much his counterpart has gone through. One of the times he stole Klaus away from sleep, they talked about nothing but their past empires. He had gotten drunk during the conversation, but he remembers the sadness in Klaus's face. Especially since he started crying. Klaus thought for sure he would disappear, but Lutz had saved him. That made Klaus cry harder. It almost made Gilbert cry too. He didn't understand how siblings couldn't like each other. They hugged it out. Sharing parts of the same history made it easier for him to get along with his counterpart.

The meeting is called and Gilbert lets out a sigh in relief. It's not that he doesn't like the meetings. He's pretty glad to be included in them, mainly for Ludwig's sake. His brother had asked him to come to the meetings, saying Gilbert needs to start being more involved in the country affairs. Gilbert knows it's cause his little brother needs his awesome advice when things get difficult.

"I'm so tireeedddd," he moans as they exit the conference hall. He didn't go to bed when Ludwig told him to. Instead he stayed up late editing pictures for his blog. Klaus rolls his eyes and signs out to him.

 _Maybe you should go to bed earlier._ Gilbert scoffs at the idea. He doesn't need to go to bed earlier. The meetings should start later. Klaus rolls his MP3 back up into his pocket and starts walking away from him. He gets a brilliant idea. He sneaks up behind Klaus. Without warning he drops low and wraps his arms around his counterpart, then lifts him up to carry him bridal style. Gilbert laughs loud as Klaus begins to struggle in his arms.

"Yo keep struggling I might just drop you and that wouldn't be awesome." Gilbert is all out cackling as he carries his counterpart back to the hotel. Klaus holds tight to him. Gilbird lands and nestles into Klaus's stomach, making Gilbert laugh again. He rambles on about how boring the meetings are and what he could be doing with his time instead, all the pranks he could pull or all the people he could bug. Eventually Klaus relaxes enough in his arms to move his hands to chest to sign to Gilbert to talk back to him.

He likes Klaus a lot. He decided that after their first all Germany meeting. Klaus had blown an air horn in Lutz's ear for ignoring him. He thought it the funniest thing much to Ludwig's dismay. It's not that he doesn't like Lutz, he likes his brother's counterpart fine. But the look on his face when the horn went off was awesome. He and Klaus definitely got along better than their brothers did. Hell, he and Klaus got along better than most of the nations did with their counterparts at first. Some of the others started fighting immediately while he and Klaus just kind of watched and laughed at them all. Of course now there are a few exceptions. Namely the Italys and Canadas. Gilbert loves seeing Feliciano and Matthew happy. He's known both of them for so long, their smiles make him smile. He's still a bit worried over Feliciano being with the scary knife thrower, but if the kid is happy, hey, he's happy.

"So yeah, when are we getting food because I am starving," Gilbert finagles through the hotel door, Klaus still in his arms. He drops his counterpart as they get closer to their rooms. Klaus signs out _he doesn't know when they should get food_ but that _he's hungry too_. Gilbert pouts again. He wants to eat. He begs Klaus to spend time with him, play video games or watch TV or something. After a minute of reluctance, Klaus agrees but only after he changes his clothes. He lets out a whoop in excitement. He loves spending time with Klaus.

* * *

Klaus pulls off his stuffy professional shirt. He never did like constricting clothing. He pulls on a hoodie over his plain jeans and heads across the hallway to knock on Gilbert's door. He's almost positive Al has something to do with why the counterparts are put close together. Before his fist hits the wood the door bursts open and Gilbert tackles him in a hug, lifting him off the ground to spin him in a circle. Klaus hugs him back, a huge smile on his face. Gilbert carries him into the room, pure joy on his face when he tells Klaus that he found a super awesome video on the internet and that he just has to see it. Klaus just rolls his eyes.

He loves spending time with Gilbert. His excitable counterpart lights up the room, brings energy to it. They watch plenty of videos on youtube before Ludwig calls them for dinner. They all head out after Klaus manages to get Lutz out of bed. Gilbert dominates the conversation during dinner, with Lutz interjecting snide comments most often. Gilbert turns to Klaus every now and then, so he can 'speak'. It's a pleasant evening. One that Klaus ends, once again, by listening to Gilbert's laugh on his MP3.


	3. Meeting Day 3

Klaus is taking some serious notes during the next meeting. Ludwig is talking about economic issues concerning Europe, so Klaus decides it's a good day to pay attention. He glances over to Gilbert. His counterpart has his feet up on the table and is leaning back in his chair glaring straight ahead. Gilbird is glaring too. Klaus knows what he's irked about. Lutz is standing next to Ludwig with his arms crossed and not paying attention to the matters at hand. It bugs Gilbert a lot when the speaker doesn't have their shit together. He doesn't mind when people don't pay attention considering he is one of them, but if you're supposed to talk then acting like you give a shit is a good thing to do.

Apparently it bugs Luciano too. The small Italian moves before Feliciano can get a hold on him. There's a knife now embedded in the table directly in front of Lutz, startling the more vulgar German. Klaus sighs, knowing what's going to happen. He simply closes his notebook as Lutz jumps over the table the same time Luciano does. They're wrestling on the floor shouting profanities in their languages at each other. Some of the other nations jump back, while Ludwig and Al try to find a way to separate the two. Suddenly he feels a hand on his, dragging him out the door in the momentary distraction.

Gilbert is snickering as he leads Klaus outside with Gilbird cheeping happily right behind him. A smile breaks out onto Klaus's face at the escape. Gilbert has done this before. Klaus once asked him _why_ , to which his counterpart replied that the meeting goes crazy out of control and he runs outside to not have to deal with the aftermath of an awkward continued meeting. After that, Gilbert always grabbed his hand to take him with in the escape. As they step outside, Gilbert links their arms and they begin to walk to a nearby park. He's talking a mile a minute about all the foods Francis, the France from his world, wants him to try, including the disgusting snails. Klaus laughs but before he can sign back, Gilbert pulls him over to a bench and sits him down.

Gilbird is tweeting happily looking for food in the trees. Gilbert's face is screwed up in concentration as he signs out his words to Klaus. Klaus feels a rush of happiness. He absolutely loves it when Gilbert tries to talk to him in sign language. He also loves the face Gilbert makes when he does, his eyes narrowed in seriousness and biting his lip. Klaus would love to hear him talk, but the effort he puts forth to move his hands to form words is worth it.

They have a silent conversation about food for a long time. Klaus tells him all about the food he can make and Gilbert is nearly drooling at the descriptions.

"Okay seriously I want food, I left my snack in the conference room." Gilbert makes a disgusted face in the direction of the meeting hall. Klaus rolls his eyes and stands up, holding out a hand to Gilbert. His counterpart takes it and links their arms together again. Klaus likes the fact that Gilbert isn't shy about physical contact. At first it confused him, wondering if Gilbert really liked him back. But he soon found out Gilbert is just really huggy. He doesn't mind. Gilbert always has hugs for him, and that's what matters.

They walk back to the meeting hall and hide in bushes until the meeting ends. They crouch low when they notice the other nations leaving. Gilbert jerks when his phone starts to ring, scrambling for the device before someone hears it. He answers it and tells Ludwig he'll be back soon and that he'll get his stuff and no he's not at the police station. Klaus snickers. Gilbert has told him many stories of him, Francis, and Antonio, the Spain from his world, getting super drunk and waking up in prison, usually not remembering the night before. Those stories always make Klaus laugh.

When the last of the nations leave, and a few minutes after, they decide it good enough to head back inside to retrieve their things. Gilbert makes him sneak up to the building like a secret agent ninja, because secret agent ninjas are awesome. They get inside and Gilbert does a somersault across the hallway making Klaus fall to the ground and laugh. His counterpart is ridiculous. Gilbert stands and smirks at him. Klaus loves him. Gilbert holds out his arm and Klaus mock bows going to link his arm through his.

* * *

Gilbert loves doing stupid things to make Klaus laugh. His counterpart can't physically make any noise, but he can still make the motions. His shoulders shake and his head leans back, not to mention the look in his eyes when he does. He loves seeing the delight on Klaus's face. They walk to the conference room in silence, making ugly faces to each other. Gilbert is confused when Klaus's face doesn't make an ugly expression but makes one of total and complete shock. Gilbert gives him a puzzled look but Klaus doesn't notice him. Gilbert pouts but turns his head to see into the meeting room.

His face copies Klaus's as he takes in the scene in front of him. Kuro, the crazy Japan from his counterpart's world, is standing over a table with his arms braced on either side, a very pissed off expression on his face. Beneath him is Kiku, the Japan from his world, who is trapped on the table, trying to back away from the nation above him. Gilbert puts a hand to his mouth and bites his lip. There is no way he is seeing this. Klaus turns his head away and buries it into his shoulder. He starts to shake and Gilbert realizes he's laughing. It makes him want to laugh, but this is not an appropriate time for this. Kuro's head snaps up. His glare morphing into a twisted smile.

"Kon~ Ni~ Chi~ Wa~ If you're looking for Kiku-kun, he's a bit _busy_ at the moment," Kuro closes his eyes, his twisted smile growing wider. Kiku covers his face with his hands. From where they're standing, Gilbert can see the tips of his ears turning red. He puts a hand to his mouth and tries to compose himself while Klaus shakes beside him. He moves into the room towards their shared desk.

"No, we were.. we were just going," Gilbert shoves their stuff into random briefcases, they could sort whose is whose later. He finishes quickly and nabs Klaus's arm on the way outside. He feels kind of bad for leaving Kiku back there with his deranged counterpart but the scene is too funny. The moment they're outside they both drop to the ground in laughter. Klaus is banging his fist on the ground and Gilbert is on his back, kicking his legs in the air. They help each other up and giggle to themselves the whole walk back to the hotel.

* * *

"Mein _Gott_! What was that?" Gilbert says breathlessly. They're standing outside their rooms, leaning against the wall. Klaus shrugs and signs out that _he doesn't know_. Gilbert sighs, shaking his head.

"I wonder what Ludwig would say if I told him. Probably something like 'why didnt you help Kiku, he could be hurt,' blah blah blah. When's dinner?" Gilbert drops his voice low to imitate his brother. Klaus chuckles at the impression. He knows Gilbert loves his brother, the two get along very well. Klaus signs out that _Lutz probably already ate_ , so he _planned to just stay in_. Gilbert pouts a little but understands.

"Tomorrow should be fun~" Gilbert snickers again, giving Klaus a big lift off the ground hug. His counterpart hugs him back tightly and they both go to their rooms. Ludwig questions Gilbert when he enters, and he tells him he just went for a walk with Klaus is all. It's a very flippant answer, but Ludwig will have to deal. Gilbert barricades himself in his room to avoid further questioning. He throws his briefcase onto his bed but misses, the edge of the case hitting the desk instead. It breaks open when it hits the ground, spilling the contents all over the floor.

"Ah scheiße!" Gilbert groans as he bends down to pick up the scattered papers. He blinks down at them, the handwriting not his. It's Klaus's. Gilbert scoffs at his counterpart's neat handwriting and plentiful notes. There's no way the awesome he woul-

Gilbert flops down on his stomach to reach the small electronic buried under the papers. The headphones are stuck underneath the briefcase. Gilbert flips the item in his hands, judging it before coming to the conclusion that this is Klaus's MP3. He lets out a spurt of a laugh, rolling on the ground. He tugs the headphones out from their stuck spot and puts them in his ears. He knows he shouldn't be listening without Klaus's permission but when is he ever going to have this chance again to get his music? Probably never.

After getting himself and Gilbird food, he sits himself down with his computer to go through every song on Klaus's device.

* * *

Klaus grits his teeth as Lutz insults him and his disappearing act. He complains about how he had to take notes, further pushing his suspicion his brother keeps him around only to do work. The insults eventually cause him to start insulting his brother back, calling him _careless_ and _lazy_. The fight doesn't last long as Lutz slams his door and Klaus breaks a lamp. He tries to calm himself down as he picks up the pieces. He doesn't like fighting with Lutz. They're stuck together and it sucks disliking the person you're related to.

After the glass is cleaned up, he turns to the paperwork on the small dining table. Klaus sighs. He sits down and begins to edit and complete it. It's not technically his job to do all of the paperwork for his country since Lutz is the 'original' Germany. This is his way of a silent apology for leaving so suddenly. Lutz should really be doing the work but he doesn't entirely mind doing it. Klaus is ridiculously tired when he finishes working. He makes himself a simple bowl of soup. It's near eleven at night and fighting takes a a lot out of a person, nation or otherwise. He got enough sleep last night and he didn't do much strenuous activity today, but after the fight with Lutz and eating lots of food, he's exhausted. He cuddles himself up into bed and falls asleep, not even needing Gilbert's laugh to help get him there.


	4. Meeting Day 4

Klaus reaches his arms above his head to stretch. He woke up a bit early due to the banging on the door. Kuro burst into the room to ask how Klaus managed to get along with Gilbert. Lutz sneered at him when he opened his door, slamming it immediately after. That question Klaus didn't know how to answer besides a simple signing of _we just do_.

He yawns as he takes out his notebook. He looks curiously at the contents of the open briefcase, his usual notebook nowhere to be found. At first he thinks he left his notebook back at the room somehow but then he recognizes the scratchy handwriting as Gilbert's. He remembers how Gilbert just shoved their stuff into their cases during the interrupted awkward Japan encounter. Which means...

Klaus puts his head to the desk in panic. He covers his head with his arms and stares wide eyed at nothing. He's absolutely positive he put his MP3 in his briefcase which means Gilbert probably found it. He knows his counterpart. Gilbert would take full advantage of access to his music. He probably found more than just music. Klaus bangs his head on the desk and groans. This can't be happening.

"Yo Klaus! You okay?" Klaus tenses at the voice. He slowly lifts his head to lock eyes with Gilbert. His counterpart is giving him a puzzled face. Klaus gulps. Gilbert pushes lightly at his shoulder. Klaus snaps out of his daze and quickly signs out that _he's fine, just didn't get enough sleep_. Gilbert scoffs and takes his seat. Klaus is fumbling with his fingers.

"Oh yeah, I sort of.. mixed up our cases yesterday." Gilbert laughs awkwardly and passes the briefcase in his hands over to Klaus. He takes it and switches it for the one he had. Slowly, as to not make it look like he's in a panic, he opens the case. He ruffles through some of the papers. His MP3 not in there. He breathes a sigh of relief. He must have left it in his room, he convinces himself. He'll be bored without it during the meeting but at least it's out of discovery.

* * *

Gilbert is taking nervous glances at Klaus, who looks more relaxed now that he has his briefcase. He doesn't seem to realize that Gilbert took his MP3. Gilbert bites the inside of his lip. He's happy he didn't give anything away. Hearing his own voice on Klaus's MP3 freaked him out.

He searched through the MP3 for titles of songs he knew he liked so he could download them later to his computer. During his search he found a folder of just recordings. Originally he planned on leaving the folder alone, he had no desire for recordings. He figured Klaus had them for a reason, and that reason wasn't music, so he didn't bother. He put the MP3 in his pocket and snuck out of his room to get more food for him and Gilbird, letting the music play on shuffle. Ludwig had actually been awake.

"What are you still doing up?" Ludwig asked. His brother is sitting on the couch, plenty of papers spread out around him and littering the small coffee table. Gilbert scoffed at him. The clock only read ten-nineteen. Much too early for the awesome him to be sleeping. Besides he still had a few more songs to go through.

"Oh silly west, awesome doesn't sleep." Gilbert shook his head sadly. Ludwig sighed, looking away from the paperwork in front of him. His face scrunched up in curiosity at the headphones in his brother's ears.

"What are you listening to?" Ludwig tiled his head to the side with his question. Gilbert glanced down at the headphone cords contrasting with his black shirt. He grinned up at his brother.

"Klaus's MP3," He snickered into his hand. He's told Ludwig many times how much he wants to listen to his counterparts music choice. Gilbird appeared from the room, chirped and landed on top of his owner's head. Ludwig's face twisted up a bit as he slowly nodded his head, turning back to his work. Gilbert looked at him incredulously. Ever since Feliciano started being sweet with his counterpart, Ludwig has been a bit odd and it bugs Gilbert. Sure Ludwig and Feliciano dated once upon a time, but the little Italian had too much affection for his little brother to handle. They ended on good terms and there's no way his little brother is jealous of the knife throwing weirdo. But every time Gilbert brings up Klaus, his brother gets this odd look on his face.

Ludwig stood abruptly and hid inside his room, calling out a soft gute nacht. Gilbert sighed, shaking his head at his brother's weird antics. He continued his way to the fridge to make himself a sandwich. He danced to himself in the kitchen as the music played. He finished his masterpiece of food and started to make his way back his room. The song ended and Gilbert nearly dropped his plate at the sound of his own laugh echoing through his head.

He ran back to his room, not forgetting his food, and clicked through all of Klaus's recordings. Snippets of him laughing, speaking, and his weird sounds in general all played making Gilbert blush deeper and deeper as he continued to listen. This is why Klaus didn't want him to borrow his device. He practically fell out of bed when he tried to put the MP3 away. Hitting the ground made him realize if Klaus knew he found his recordings, it would become extremely awkward between them. So Gilbert made the decision to hide it and pretend he never found it. Even if that is a stupid plan.

That idea has worked so far. He twitches more than normal during this meeting, his thoughts driving him wild. His thoughts drove him wild last night too, and they're the same thoughts he's having now. Why did Klaus have recordings of him on his MP3? What did he do with them? When did he take them? Why did he want them? Why did Gilbert feel so awesome that Klaus wanted to hear his voice?

The meeting drags on and on and on and Gilbert almost wishes he brought Klaus's MP3 so they could listen to it instead of the Englands talking about animal protection. He bounces his leg and his eyes keep flickering to the clock. He needs this meeting to go by faster. He's come to the decision that the easiest way to get answers, is to ask.

* * *

Klaus stands when Ludwig calls the meeting and is immediately jerked back into his seat. Gilbert has his sleeve in his hand. Klaus gives him a curious look, but his counterpart for once, is quiet. He waits for Gilbert to pack his stuff up, he would have waited either way. The walk back to the hotel is silent, a rarity for them. Klaus finds himself uncomfortable in Gilbert's quietness. He's so used to his counterpart talking gibberish all the time. As they get closer to the hotel, Gilbert links their arms together.

"Can you come over for a second?" he asks softly, almost a whisper. Klaus notices his face twisted up in determination and nods his head. Gilbert breathes out a sigh of relief. Klaus starts to worry. Is Gilbert okay? Did something happen? Is Gilbird okay? He didn't see the little puff at the meeting. Gilbert directs them to his room and pulls Klaus into his room, shutting the door behind him. Klaus drops his briefcase to the floor. Gilbert steps forward and opens a drawer.

"Hey Klaus, I was wondering.." Gilbert's voice trails off at the end, he's rummaging through the open drawer. Klaus is curious to the facial expression he's making. He can't tell with Gilbert's back to him. His counterpart pulls up to his full height and turns around to face him. Klaus's attention immediately goes to the device in his hand.

"Why do you have recording of me on your MP3?" Gilbert asks innocently as he wiggles the MP3 in his hand. Klaus goes wide eyed and covers his mouth with his hands. Mein Gott. Mein _GOTT_. Klaus backs up against the door, not knowing how to answer. Gilbert found his recordings.

"Klaus?" Gilbert drops the MP3 onto his bed and walks towards him. Klaus is panicking, his eyes looking everywhere but Gilbert. He's scared to see the expression he has. He rubs at his arms trying to come up with an explanation for his actions.

"Klaus." He bites his lip at Gilbert's demanding tone. He peeks up as his counterpart. Gilbert is standing toe to toe with him. He looks unimpressed, waiting for an answer. Klaus closes his eyes tight, fidgeting in his spot. What is he supposed to do? What could he possibly say?

"I can't tell what you're thinking if you don't tell me." Gilbert's voice is softer now, and closer. Klaus peeks up at him again. Gilbert looks curious now, and a bit worried. Klaus sighs and tries to calm down his nerves. Gilbert isn't mad. Just confused as to his actions. The way he's looking at him now though is messing with Klaus's chest. He snatches Gilbert's collar, pulling him down to kiss him.

Gilbert pulls back a bit more roughly than he means to, tripping over his feet and landing on the ground. Klaus rubs his arms awkwardly as Gilbert stares at him with his mouth hanging open. His counterpart starts to sputter as a deep blush creeps onto his face. Klaus focuses his gaze to the floor.

"You.. You just.. You can't do that!" Gilbert bursts out pointing a finger at Klaus, a blush still on his face. Klaus makes a sheepish expression, still looking at the floor. He hears Gilbert huff.

"You have to ask permission first!" Gilbert pushes off the floor to sit on his knees. He runs his hands through his hair and begins to sputter again. Klaus blinks. He watches Gilbert as his blush slowly starts to fade away from his face. Gilbert opens his mouth to say something again but Klaus holds up his hand to stop him. Neither move. Klaus takes a deep breath and slowly signs.

 _May I have permission?_ He watches as Gilbert mouths out the words as he moves his hands. His eyes go wide and the blush returns full force to his face. Klaus nearly starts shaking again. Gilbert rubs the back of his head, the situation becoming more and more awkward the longer he refrains from speaking. Klaus debates just running out of the room.

"I guess so.." Gilbert mumbles, a pout on his face. Klaus releases the breath he held. He steps closer and leans down to sit on his knees in front of Gilbert. His counterpart closes his eyes tight, scrunching up his still red face. Klaus tentatively reaches out a hand to hold his cheek. At the contact, Gilbert opens an eye to see him. He sighs, visibly relaxing. Klaus kisses him gently.

It's short and sweet and Gilbert kisses back. He lets out a soft moan as Klaus pulls back. He's more relaxed now, but he's still pouty.

"You should ask permission before you do that," he grumbles out. The comment causes Klaus to snicker, shaking his head. He locks eyes with Gilbert, a small smile on his face. Gilbert sighs again.

"If you want.. you could.. stay the night here.." Gilbert is twisting a lock of his hair between his fingers when he asks. It's one of the cutest things Klaus has ever seen. He tackles his counterpart in a hug. Gilbert lets out a startle cry as he hits the floor. Klaus is laughing and smiling, happier than he's been in a long time. A bubble of laughter bursts from Gilbert's lips. He wraps his arms loosely around Klaus. They lay on the floor cuddled up until Ludwig bangs on his door. Gilbert groans and wiggles himself out of Klaus's arms to answer Ludwig's calls.

Klaus is exploding with happiness. He thought his world would have been over with his secret discovered, but Gilbert accepted it with ease. Accepted him with ease. He's positively giddy with emotions. He never knew how Gilbert would react to his recording. Never dared to even think about what would happen if he did. But this? This is far better than he ever imagined.


	5. Meeting Day 5

Klaus wakes up to a chirping bird. Gilbird is bouncing up and down on the pillow his head is on. The yellow bird stops peeping when he notices Klaus watching him. Klaus blinks his eyes slowly as he takes in his surroundings. Gilbert let him spend the night with him. Said nation is sprawled out on top of Klaus's stomach, making it only slightly hard for him to breathe. Gilbert is snoring softly with his arms lazily draped around Klaus. He smiles down at his usually noisy counterpart. Seeing Gilbert so soft looking makes him seem so vulnerable. Klaus knows that's not true.

Gilbird starts to peep again when Klaus takes too long to get out of bed. He pets the small bird with his finger and starts pushing at Gilbert to get him out of bed. He groans and buries himself deeper into Klaus's chest. Klaus shoves him off. At that movement Gilbert sits up startled. After realizing he's safe, he drops his head to Klaus's shoulder.

"I really need you to wake me up more often. Ludwig yells and it's not awesome at all." He grumbles making Klaus smile. He runs a hand softly through Gilbert's short hair before pulling him out of bed. Gilbert starts to change his clothes for the day when he pauses.

"So why _do_ you have recordings of me on your MP3?" His puzzled face makes Klaus roll his eyes. Of course Gilbert would still wonder about that. He spells out his next words so Gilbert knows what language he's 'saying' it in.

 _Ich liebe dich_. Gilbert makes an 'oh' face then puffs up in embarrassment, a blush breaking out on his cheeks. Klaus waves and heads out the door back to his own room. He waves to Ludwig going over papers on the couch and the nation looks confused as to why he's in their room. Klaus catches his breath outside in the hallway. He's giddy with happiness.

The first thing that happens when Klaus opens the door, is he's lifted off the ground by his collar and slammed against the wall.

" _Where were you_?" Lutz is gritting his teeth glaring daggers at him. Klaus prys off his brother hands from around him and pushes him back. They stand glaring at each other. Lutz is taller than him, but Klaus is still the older brother. He signs out that he _spent the night with Gilbert_. Lutz groans at the name. Klaus scoffs at his reaction. Openly and without fail, Gilbert's name makes Lutz annoyed. Klaus suspects it has something to do with Gilbert just existing and being Klaus's counterpart. Lutz never really cared for Gilbert, saying he's loud or obnoxious. Klaus never understood why he complained, considering Lutz has the same qualities. It started getting really bad though when Luciano started accepting Feliciano's affections.

Klaus had the misfortune of walking in on his brother and the venomous Italian's break up. He didn't approve of their 'relationship' when it had first started. Their relationship had been rocky and full of fights. The ending had been no different. Klaus is just happy Lutz had been in the kitchen with the knives instead of Luciano. They had been throwing things at each other when he walked in. Luciano damn near threw something at him. With an angry yell, Luciano left. Lutz barricaded himself in his room, and Klaus stood alone with a destroyed room. He always knew Luciano needed more attention than Lutz would give, but his brother wouldn't listen to him when he brought this up. The evidence for that spanned all over the floor. He cleaned it all before morning.

He huffs and asks Lutz _why he cares where he is_. His brother tenses, looking more mad.

"Why do I _care_? I thought you _had_ -" Lutz cuts off his sentences to glare at the ground. With a snarl he goes into his room and slams the door shut. Klaus glares at the shut door before taking in the condition of the room. Unfinished paperwork scatters the table and empty beer bottles litter the floor. Normally, Lutz would have one or two before going to bed. There are at least twenty bottles in various places over the room. Klaus sighs as he cleans up the room before going to change his clothes for the day.

* * *

Klaus notices Lutz's rotten mood before the meeting starts. It's distracting. He's still clearly miffed about Klaus not telling him where he had been and Klaus doesn't know why. Lutz never really cared where he went. Klaus didn't go a lot of places anyway, opting to just stay home and read or mess around on the computer. Klaus sighs and lays his head down on the desk. He didn't really want to ruin his good mood from the waking up.

"What's eating you?" Gilbert asks when he slides into his seat next to him. Klaus rolls his eyes and explains what Lutz had done. Gilbert scrunches up his face in annoyance. Klaus knows Gilbert hates hearing bad stories between siblings. He and Ludwig are closer and get along well so hearing his counterpart tell him these things make him a bit upset.

"That not awesome.. I think he was worried though." At Gilbert's statement Klaus twists up his face in confusion. Why would Lutz be worried? Gilbert shrugs as he explains that one time he lost his phone and Ludwig nearly called out a search party to find him. Klaus laughs lightly at the story but Gilbert continues.

"Big Luddy was crying when he found me. I asked him about it later and he said he thought I disappeared. So he freaked out." Gilbert shrugs again. Klaus looks back to the table not knowing what to say. True Lutz gave up part of his land to keep Klaus around but it never occurred to him that Lutz did it because he _wants_ Klaus around. He glances over to his fuming brother. He sighs. He didn't mean to make Lutz worry, he had no idea Lutz could even feel worry.

"Oh hey guess what you forgot in my room?" Klaus looks over to Gilbert at his mischievous tone. He's holding Klaus's MP3 in his hand. Klaus makes an unimpressed face as he takes back his troublesome device. He and Gilbert share the headphones as the meeting starts. It's pleasant and fairly routine. Klaus enjoys it, especially since Gilbert isn't at all rejecting him and his feelings.

"Oh here lemme pick a song," Gilbert whispers, reaching over to take the device. Klaus lets him and leans forward to rest his elbows on the table. He can hear the tiny click as Gilbert looks through his songs. He's not scared anymore that Gilbert will find his recordings. He already found them.

" _Klaus_ ," the sound startles him. It's loud and they're in the middle of the meeting. Klaus gives Gilbert an irritated look for talking so loud, but Gilbert is just smirking at him. When the words continue but Gilbert's lips don't move, Klaus realizes it's a recording.

" _Klaus, earlier today, you told me you loved me. Which was awesome by the way_." Gilbert nods his head to his own words. Klaus rolls his eyes as the recording continues to play in his ear.

" _You know I've never thought too much of being with you romantically because it was just so natural to have you around. But you kissing me, which was also awesome, and telling me you loved me made me realize something_ ," Klaus locks eyes with his grinning counterpart. His face twists up in puzzlement. Gilbert mouths the next words in the recording the same time they're said.

" _Ich liebe dich, Klaus_." He stares wide eyed at Gilbert who looks a little too smug with himself. Klaus blinks a few times, a smile twitching it's way onto his face. He fumbles a bit with his hands as he signs out _really_? He looks, and feels, a little too hopeful. Gilbert however, signs back to him _really really_ with a wink. An explosion of happiness in his chest spurs his next move.

He grabs Gilbert by his collar and crashes their lips together. He can hear Gilbert chuckle into the kiss. They pull apart when a few whistles and wolf howls sound throughout the room. Gilbert has one of the biggest smiles on his face that Klaus has ever seen. He doesn't care about the taunts. He kisses him again.

"Oh my fuck we're in a meeting! Get a room!" Klaus pulls back to smile at his counterpart. He flips Al off for his remarks and nuzzles Gilbert's nose with his. A tinge of red peppers both of their cheeks. They hold hands and sport matching stupid grins the whole rest of the meeting. Every time they make eye contact, their grins grow wider.

* * *

"But really. Food. Do you know how awesome food sounds right now?" Gilbert is swinging their linked hands far more necessary. Klaus doesn't mind. It's actually not the first time they've held hands. Gilbert is very into physical contact and hugs and little touches. He's grown used to Gilbert's little quirks over the years and has come to love every single one of them. Even the one where he takes a broom and plays it like a guitar. He plays badly, but that doesn't matter. That's recording number seven.

Gilbird is cheeping his head off in Gilbert's hair. Gilbert tells Klaus it's cause food does sound awesome and that they should go have some. Klaus agrees and joins the loud mouthed nation for food and plenty of conversation. Gilbert is practicing his sign language throughout the meal, since his stuffed face makes it hard to talk. When he's able to talk again, he does. Klaus figures that Gilbert is right, food does sound awesome, but not as awesome as Gilbert's voice.


	6. Midnight Snack

"Klaus. _Klaus_. Hey Klaus wake up." Klaus is jostled awake. If he could scream he would have. Gilbert is smiling madly from his crouched position above him. Klaus doesn't know how Gilbert got into his hotel room without a key, but he figures it's best not to ask. He pushes Gilbert off of him and onto the floor. His counterpart snickers as he lands with a soft thump. Klaus rubs his eyes before glaring at him.

 _Why did you wake me up at midnight_? He signs out, fairly mad. Tomorrow the gate opens and they head back home. Going through the gate isn't tiring but it discombobulates the mind a bit. Getting enough sleep always helps dilute the queasiness. Sleep that he is now not getting thanks to a certain loud manchild. Gilbert stands and brushes off imaginary dirt. He holds out his hand to Klaus.

"Snack time come on," Gilbert winks at him. Klaus rolls his eyes and takes in Gilbert's outfit. He's wearing a light blue pajama set with tiny yellow birds all over. The outfit is so Gilbert. Klaus has to compose himself before taking his counterparts hand. As they pass the little living space, Klaus can hear Lutz's music from his room. Klaus sighs. The kid should really be asleep. He takes out his phone and texts his brother that he's 'going out with Gilbert' and 'should be back soon enough'. They're out in the hallway when Lutz replies with a simple 'I don't care'. Klaus scoffs. The text that comes in after saying 'have fun.' makes him smile though.

Gilbert leads him to the back of the hotel where the pool area is. He starts to giggle when he sees a table covered in a yellow cloth. There are a few candles lit and plenty of ingredients for smores, mostly chocolate. Gilbert pulls out his chair for him like some sort of gentleman. Klaus bows and takes a seat. The weather outside is nice and a small breeze makes the candles flicker every so often. Gilbert starts talking softly and quietly, like they might get caught. Klaus is grateful once again that he doesn't have to worry about making noise.

They make smores for each other since food you make for yourself, never tastes as good as when someone else makes it. They use the candles to heat up the marshmallows. Gilbert tries once to toast one by holding it with just his fingers. It catches on fire. Gilbert accidentally throws it in the pool in panic and will deny the scream he let out. Klaus falls over in his laughter, banging his fist on the ground. The complete surprise on Gilbert's face being one of the best things he's ever seen.

"Not awesome Klaus." Is all Gilbert says as he wills the blush on his cheeks to go away. Klaus rubs the tears away from his eyes, climbing up to take his seat again. They make a few more smores and Gilbert breaks a few graham crackers for his small little puff, who is sitting on the table with his eyes closed, enjoying the wind ruffling his feathers. Klaus and he hold hands across the table watching the stars and looking for shapes.

"You know how Matthew makes fun of me for eating all the time?" Klaus nods his head at the soft spoken question, still looking at the stars.

"It's cause that's when Gilbird gets hungry. I matched my eating pattern to his so I would remember when to feed him." Klaus notices Gilbert petting his bird softly with one of his fingers. Klaus smiles at the adoring look on his counterparts face. Gilbert takes such good care of his bird, they've been around together forever. Klaus has his own bird, but the crow is noisy, so he doesn't take it anywhere with him.

He and Gilbert lock eyes. His counterpart still has the same adoring look on his face when he looks at him. It does funny things to Klaus's chest. Gilbert stands up and puts his hands on the table to brace himself as he leans over to kiss him. It makes Klaus smile even more. He and Gilbert spend another hour outside. They make the rest of the smores and spend a few minutes with their feet dipped in the heated pool.

"It's like a first date," Gilbert snickers as they walk hand in hand back inside. Klaus rolls his eyes and bumps him. Gilbert bumps him back, swinging their hands again. They share a few more sweet kisses outside of their rooms before heading back in to them. Klaus is rolling around on his bed in happiness. A stupid grin on his face. Being with Gilbert always felt natural, but something now just feels right.


	7. One Week Later

"Thanks eyebrows!" Gilbert dodges the shoe that flies his direction, running down the pathway and jumping into his car. He laughs at Arthur, who is screaming curses at him, in his rearview mirror. He played the nice person and groveled to the pompous British man for the past hour to get him to enchant his computer. When the worlds connected, Arthur and the other magic nations created a spell that could enchant their technologies to reach across the rift. Gilbert has both of his phones enchanted, but he needs his computer. After so long of being nice he had to let out at least one little rude remark.

Gilbert bangs his head to the super loud music on the drive back to his home in Germany. He's a bit antsy. His eyes keep flickering to the computer in the passenger seat. He's really excited to test out the new spell put on it. He debates just stopping at a hotel to use their connection and nearly crashes twice as he gets closer to home. He's practically screaming out the lyrics in excitement when his house comes into view.

He yells out a quick hello to Ludwig who is playing with the dogs, and barges into his room, a frantic smile on his face. He plugs in his computer haphazardly and nearly kicks a hole in the wall when the wifi doesn't connect right away. The webcam system beeps when it finally starts to work. Gilbert sends a quick text and stares anxiously at the screen.

He jumps out of his seat when a little green light pops up and the call starts. As soon as it connects and he can see Klaus's smiling face looking at him, he runs around the room screaming with his arms in the air in success. The action causes Klaus to laugh at him but he doesn't care. He's too excited to talk to his awesome counterpart.

Gilbert is trying to quell his excitement as he talks on and on about all the awesome things he's done and all the not so awesome things that have happened. He pauses periodically to make sure Klaus can 'talk'. They stay on the webcam for over four hours. Stopping only momentarily when they both have to eat food and once when Ludwig needs Gilbert to help him look over some papers.

They say goodnight at midnight. Gilbert pouts a little saying he can stay up longer in the middle of a yawn. Klaus rolls his eyes and waves bye. Gilbert stops him from leaving so he can sign out his love. The action causes a bashful smile to cross Klaus's face. His silent counterpart signs the same thing back and the camera goes blank.

* * *

They use the webcam as often as possible, not going twenty-four hours without using it. Seeing Klaus's smiling face gives Gilbert a reason to do all the paperwork he's been assigned. Multiple times they are both so overcome with work, they do the papers together over video. Only once or twice does Gilbert falls asleep on camera. Klaus waits up for him those times just so he can make sure to say goodbye.

Klaus already had his computer enchanted by Oliver, the England from his world. Certain work things got lost in translation over text, so Klaus gave in and magiced his computer. He used it primarily to sign with the other nations for conference calls, and even did so with Ludwig for cross dimension Germany related things. Lutz should have been the one to do that, but Klaus can get along better with the other representation for Germany. Now he can talk to Gilbert too.

During one of their calls, Gilbird goes a bit crazy when he sees a crow on the screen. The video is taken over by the two birds chirping and squawking at each other, much to the amusement of Gilbert and the dismay of Klaus, the crow cawing right in his ear. Sometimes they have nothing to say, which is fine for the both of them. They have the video up anyway.

"I can't wait to see your face again," Gilbert muses as he pets his small yellow puff. There is another all nations meeting in two days and Gilbert is excited to hug his counterpart. Klaus makes a confused face, signing out _what about the video calls_. Gilbert scoffs like he can't believe Klaus didn't understand.

"Okay the webcam thing is awesome, but not as awesome as seeing your face _in person_." Klaus nods slowly like it's a big revelation that he can't believe he missed. He smiles at Gilbert, the expression making Gilbert fill with satisfaction. He loves to see Klaus smiling. He loves to see the smiles only for him.

Klaus signs out _missing his face too_. Gilbert snickers. Being with Klaus is one of the best things he's ever done. They end the call a few minutes later, after they agree that they won't be video chatting since the meeting is so closer. Gilbert is so excited to see Klaus again. Klaus is the same, wiggling in his bed in happiness of seeing his talkative counterpart so soon.


	8. The Next Meeting

Gilbert waits anxiously outside of the hotel, hopping from foot to foot as cars pass him by. He's only been out there for four minutes but that doesn't stop him from being impatient. Majority of the time, he and Ludwig would go retrieve their counterparts, like many of the other nations, but Ludwig had told him that their counterparts already had a ride to the hotel. Gilbird bounces on his head chirping trying to calm down his owner but Gilbert will have none of that relax nonsense. He paces back and forth across the sidewalk for Klaus to come to him. He misses his counterpart and just wants him to get here.

A car pulls into the parking lot and his eyes are glued to the car waiting for the owner to get out. He groans loudly when Alfred gets out of the drivers side. It's not that he doesn't like the kid. The American can think of some amazing pranks. Right now though, he's waiting for a certain someone and not avoiding doing any work what so ever to do so. Alfred and Al make their way closer to the hotel carrying their bags.

"I'm not kidding Al! It had been the best coffee I've ever tasted. Hey Gil! What're you doing?" Alfred stops in front of him, a very confused expression on his face. He pouts. He just wants Klaus to appear. He groans again and is about to explain when another car pulls into the parking lot. He glares at Matthew when he exits the car. Getting his hopes up and-

Gilbert lets out an excited yelp when Lutz and Klaus step out of the car as well. He winks at the Americas before sprinting past to get to his counterpart. Klaus is laughing at him but he doesn't care. He scoops Klaus up in a bear hug, twirling him around in circles. His laughter echoing across the whole parking lot. He slows down in his circles to see the small tinge of pink on Klaus's cheeks. They're grinning stupidly at each other. Gilbert lets out another snicker before kissing him.

"I've missed yoouuuuuuuu" Gilbert whines, squishing Klaus to him. His counterpart runs a hand through his hair. Finally he drop Klaus back to the ground. He helps him take the bags to his room, talking and laughing all the way. He sits on Klaus's bed as he puts his things away in a semblance of order, making snide comments about his wardrobe and various other things about the room. It's a decent hotel, for America.

After his counterpart is all settled in, Gilbert grabs his hand and practically drags him to the little diner. They sit in a booth in the corner. Gilbert bites his lip in concentration as he works on his sign language with Klaus. He feels a deep sense of pride talking to Klaus like this. He knows his counterpart can hear, but he feels closer to him communicating like this. When their food comes, there is little room for conversation with Gilbert's stuffed maw and Klaus's hands busy with tearing pieces for Gilbird to eat. It doesn't matter though. Klaus's presence is enough for him.

* * *

Klaus yawns half way through the second day of meetings. He stayed up late last night whispering with Gilbert about nothing important in particular. Gilbert is playing with his fingers underneath their table. Klaus smiles at his counterpart. He never thought Gilbert would be so willing for a relationship with him, or be willing to try to keep one going that is fairly long distance. He feels so special to have Gilbert's attention.

He threads their fingers together and gives a squeeze. The action causes his counterpart to look up at him and blink his crimson eyes. A smile breaks out on Gilbert's face though. Klaus smiles back and leans his head on Gilbert's shoulder, wiggling to get comfy against him. Gilbert moves an arm around his back to pull him just a little closer. Klaus clicks through his MP3 to pick out a new song as the meeting continues. Many nations are speaking at once, talking about intercountry relationships and how to improve foreign relations. He doesn't think he needs any help with that.

Klaus huffs and turns up his music to drown them out. Gilbert snickers moving his head to smile down at him. Klaus huffs again signing out _shut up_. Gilbert snickers again and leans down quickly to peck his lips. The actions makes Klaus smile and forget about the meeting for a brief moment. A loud crash brings him back to their surroundings. Broken glass is scattered around the floor. Alfred and Arthur are glaring at each other, screaming bound to break out soon. Before Klaus can react to the mess, his hand is tugged and he and Gilbert are out the door.

They're not the only ones with this idea. Feliciano is giggling as Luciano pulls him outside. He continues to giggle as the two walk back to the hotel with their arms linked. Klaus sighs in content. Luciano is no longer a pissy asshole with Feliciano around. It makes life so much easier. He and Gilbert lock eyes, goofy grins spreading across their faces. Gilbert leans down to kiss him swiftly.

"So... Lunch?" Gilbert pulls back slowly at the voice. Matt and Matthew are standing near the doorway, hand in hand. Gilbert nods his head vigorously and Klaus signs out _yes_. They walk to the diner with plenty of laughter between them and plenty more as they waste time with food. Gilbird and Matthew's bear share a small plate of food as they continue to mingle at the diner long past the meeting being over. Only when Gilbert gets a very frustrated call from Ludwig demanding he come back do they decide to head out.

Klaus and Gilbert stand outside their rooms hugging. Gilbert says many times that he doesn't want to let go and that Klaus should just stay with him. The words make Klaus chuckle and blossom with happiness. He eventually manages to get Gilbert to go to his room so he can calm his brother's nerves. Klaus does the same when he enters his own room. Lutz looks peeved but doesn't mention it. He flops down onto his bed with a sigh. The day went pretty well considering the little crash incident.

He waits patiently for Gilbert to come get him at midnight for a snack and more stories and more words. Klaus puts in his earbuds to listen to the story Gilbert had recorded for him earlier the day before. Gilbert screams twice in the recording and Klaus loves it. Klaus loved his counterpart ever since he first saw him. Ever since he first heard him. There is nothing more awesome to Klaus than Gilbert.


End file.
